Arrival of the Boys
by Pirate of the Pool
Summary: A short fic about 2 girls reactions to 4 unexpected visitors. Please Read! And I would love to write one about you and your friends! Just read the intro at the top!


Hello one and all. This story is a product of sugar and many giggles. I've decided to make a series of short involving the arrival of fictional characters arriving in our world. So if you would like one with you and a friend or something send me an email or a review. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the uber hot guys in this story, but I wish I did. Because that's what crazed fanfiction people do.

Brianna opened the door to find Emma standing there with her usual crazy grin and flashing blue eyes.

"Bri!" she screamed and hugged Brianna. Brianna smiled as Emma let go and walked inside her house. Taking off her roller blades Emma pranced over to her best friend and grabbed her shoulders.

"You know what Brianna! I just realised that I'm seventeen! Ten + seven!" she said shaking Brianna violently.

"Yes Emma, I know and it's going to be ok. You'll be getting your driving license and every thing. It's a good thing." Brianna said drawing out the last sentence slightly and backing up.

" You're right, there's no need to panic." Emma said letting out a breath when… "Wait if I'm older that means…" Brianna took one step backwards again because she knew that look. "That means: MORE HOMEWORK!" At this Emma went streaking down the hallway screaming.

Sighing Brianna followed Emma into the computer room where she found Emma calmly sitting there already on the Internet.

" Get off you homicidal maniac, my house my computer." Brianna grunted trying to pry Emma's hands from the mouse.

"Never! You can't make me! I will always hold onto my…" Emma never finished because she was now lying on the floor face down where Brianna had flung her.

" Stupid friend thinks she can fling me to the floor and get away with it." Mumbled Emma standing up and brushing off the real dust that had accumulated on her shirt.

" What was that my dear friend." Asked Brianna not taking her eyes off the website that was coming up.

"Oh nothing just that you won't be able to wear my coooool captain's hat." Emma said striding in from the hallway where she had just went to pretend that she'd got a hat.

Brianna snickered at Emma's joke and glanced at her than back at the computer. Emma was strutting around the small room showing off her hat. Wait a second.

"Emma, there's supposed to be an imaginary hat on your head right." Emma nodded. "So why is there a real captain's hat on your head?" Brianna asked slowly. Frowning Emma reached to the top of her head to feel the very real hat that sat upon it.

"But where would I get a real captain's hat?" asked Emma to herself. She turned and went out into the hallway. Brianna followed her. Emma went up to the strange looking man in the hallway who was staring at her in shock. She went up to him and began to touch his face. Pinching and poking she looked like a very mad doctor, but than again Emma looks crazy any time she does anything.

"Well, he seems very real to me." Emma said standing back. Than realisation hit her and she screamed. Brianna joined her. But soon Jack Sparrow clapped a hand over both their mouths.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" he yelled. Emma always being the quick thinker (this is where everyone gafaws) licked Jack's hand and he yelped letting go of her mouth. With that Emma grabbed Brianna's arm and they ran into the kitchen then to living room.

" Emma whatever you do don't turn around sharply." Brianna said. But we all know Emma did the opposite and did turn around sharply. Ramming her self into a hard chest. This time Brianna started screaming first than Emma did so to after taking a step back. Than to make things worse Captain Sparrow came running than saw the new guy and yelled.

" AAHHHH MAN IN TIGHTS! MAN IN TIGHTS!" with that he hit the wall and fell on his botox with an umf. Very elengatly as you can imagine. So before Legolas could clap his hands over the girls mouths they ran out of the room, up the stairs and locked themselves in the bathroom. Huffing and puffing from the running and screaming they turned to each other in shock and surprise.

" I've finally lost it. After all my crazy dancing and wild jumping my brain dislodged itself and I've gone mad." Said Emma staring at herself in fear.

" You have interesting past times you know that." Stated a figure in the bathtub. The girls turned slowly around to face the figure. And for the third time that day screams filled the house as the girls rushed to the door pushed it open and ran straight into Jack and Legolas. Sending them all tumbling down the stairs.

" What is it with you girls and screaming?" Asked Draco Malfoy who was standing at the top of the stairs.

" Draco, Jack and Legolas oh my!" Emma said jumping up and madly trying to find an escape rout.

"Hey wait for me!" Yelped Brianna scrambling up and joining friend. But she didn't get very far. Emma had already headed towards the computer room when Brianna ran smack into their final guest. She went tumbling down then jumped up and stalked over to the new guy.

"I don't know who you are but your standing in my way and if you don't move I'm going to let out my inner bitch on you!" screamed Brianna waving her arms around wildly.

" You can't do that Brianna! He's thick headed Cajun with super powers!" said Emma, leaping to her friend's side. "Wait a sec…" paused Emma thinking. Which is never a good sign.

" JACK SPARROW, LEGOLAS GREENLEAF, DRACO MALFOY AND REMY LEBEAU ARE ALL IN THE SAME ROOM WITH MOI!" Emma screamed this time in joy and tore around the room hugging each newcomer who just stood there shaking in fear at the strawberry blonde's antics. Finally Emma stopped and said " Wow." And fainted.

" Oh no you don't." said Jack Sparrow hitting Brianna over the head making her go unconscious before she could realise what had happened and scream again.


End file.
